dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tharos (MajinGogito)/History
History Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos Tharos was born to the Super Elite class of Saiyans on May 2, Age 937 to Basil and Kabbas. He was their only child and was only seven at the time of Planet Onio's destruction at the hands of Sir Brizzard. His father was Basil, General of the Saiyan army and close friend to King Onio. His father was chosen to watch over Prince Daikon while the King attended business elsewhere so that is how he met the Saiyan Prince, who would become his best friend over time. Prince Daikon and Tharos become close friends in almost no time and begin training with one another, stunned by the other's power. Eventually the two of them began going on missions for King Onio and Brizzard... of which their second mission end in an ambush by some of Brizzard's soldiers. They eventually prove themselves to Brizzard and they both survive the Destruction of Planet Onio. After the destruction, Tharos and Prince Daikon seperate, with Prince Daikon still working with Brizzard and Tharos traveling in space, hoping to hide from the Space Tyrant. Tharos doesn't know that Prince Daikon survived the genocide and vice versa with Daikon. Upon fleeing the destroyed planet, Tharos lands on a distant planet referred to as Planet Brizzard 56, where he stays for a while. At first, Tharos doesn't accept that his loved ones are dead and becomes insane at times, separating himself from the natives of the planet for a while whenever he decides to just unleash his power and destroy many rock structures. When the residents of the planet notice that Tharos is on their planet, they put the Saiyan through a series of tests. Upon passing all of them, Apro starts to see the boy's power, resulting in him recruiting the Saiyan to a small team of warriors. Tharos first mission with Apro doesn't go so well since he is heavily injured by Brizzard Elite Soldiers, but he recovers and becomes much stronger thanks to the Saiyan Zenkai ability. He begins to train with Apro and grows in power tremendously, climbing the ranks of the alien's army. He then goes out for another of his daily missions but is met by Brizzard and his small army, who was contacted by some soldiers. After a long fight with the army, Tharos begins to grow weak. Apro tells Tharos to flee the planet and begins to charge up a kamikaze technique. Tharos barely escapes the planet in the knick of time, unaware that Brizzard survived the blast in which Apro blew up Planet Brizzard 56 to make the planet and other planets be free from the terrors that are Brizzard and his forces. Tharos then begins to train with Master Gildu after landing on the latter's planet. There, he learns of the ability to sense ki without the use of a scouter and many offensive and defensive techniques and forms. He trains in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two days, which equal 2 years in HTC time. He becomes quite stronger and is ready to spring into action once hearing that Brizzard has sent a team of 5 fighters towards his location, this is also about the time that he figures out that Kanta has been following him since his escape of Planet Brizzard 56. Tharos decides to train for another day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the confrontation and his wishes are granted. His power level increases thanks to his Zenkai ability and all the training and damage he takes in the training room. Tharos, Master Gildu, and Kanta then face off against Brizzard's forces, who call themselves the Death Recon. They consist of Avo, Mallei, Jamber, a rebuilt version of Apro, and another mysterious figure from Tharos' past. After defeating the first four fighters and the death of Master Gildu, the mysterious figure reveals himself to be Prince Daikon, Tharos best friend. The two Saiyans face off against one another since Brizzard has told Daikon that Tharos was the one that destroyed the Saiyan Planet. After a long fight, Daikon finally realizes the truth and swears revenge on Brizzard before he reunites with Tharos and begins to travel with him and Kanta. After leaving Master Gildu's Planet, Tharos and his allies are ambused by Iced, Brizzard's younger brother. The Arcosian captures Tharos and begins to torture the Saiyans with abusive tactics and threats. This causes the Saiyan to reach the breaking point and finally transform into a Super Saiyan. He then manages to easily kill the alien and leave the planet, heading towards Planet Namek for some equipment for his incredibly damaged spaceship. On Namek, Tharos and his Elite Squad, as he calls his two friends (in memory of his father and his elite), meet Dijon, a Namekian that is training to become a warrior. Tharos and the Namekian face off and it is revealed that Dijon is a Super Namekian. Tharos still manages to beat the Namekian and he temporarily joins the group. The Namekian's true motives are revealed and it is shown that he was hired by another brother of Brizzard, Sub Zero, and that he has to bring Tharos to the Arcosian. Tharos is captured by Sub Zero but soon breaks free thanks to Dijon, who says that he just did it because he needed money for his family. After defeating the Ice-Jinn brother, Dijon officially joins the group and he tells them that he thinks that they should head to Planet Arcose to see if there is a way to defeat Brizzard. After landing on Planet Arcose, Tharos learns that Brizzard is also there. He learns the Fusion technique from a captive Metamoran and confronts Brizzard. The two have a short fight and after being weakened a bit, Daikon becomes angered by what Brizzard says and how he was used by the tyrant and ascends into a Super Saiyan much to Tharos' surprise. The best friends manage to defeat the tyrant and forces him to retreat. They decide to head on to Planet Earth since it is there that some clues and opponents reside. Tharos and his Elite manage to live a regular life on Earth for a while until Brizzard informs them that a Super Android by the name of Android Infinity was sent to Earth. The Saiyan and his group meet the Android and begin to fight againt the threat. Android Infinity manages to nearly kill all of the the fighters until Tharos ascends into a Super Saiyan 2 after hearing that the Android killed his father and is planning on painfully torturing his friends. The Android is easily destroyed after the tranformaton by Tharos' Father-Son Flakamo Flash with the help of a spirit of his father. Brizzard then arrives on Earth and says that he doesn't want to fight weak opponents and he gives Tharos and his Elite a month of training before he comes to begin the final battle. Tharos and his Elite take the time to train quite greatly and their powers increase drastically. Daikon's pride against Tharos cause the Saiyan to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 as well and although Tharos doesn't tell anyone, he ascends to a Super Saiyan 3. After a month, the group begin to spar off against Brizzard and his army. Brizzard and his army which includes Buunior, a recreation of Buu face off against Tharos, Daikon, Kanta, and Dijon and they are evenly matched. Meanwhile, Brizzard and Tharos face off. After a long fight, Brizzard transforms into hisFinal Form and Tharos has no choice but to transform into a Super Saiyan 3, shocking everyone, including Brizzard. After a while, Brizzard and Buunior combine to from Buuzard so Tharos and Daikon decide to fuse using the Fusion Dance to become Tharikon. The two fusions clash it out and Tharikon manages to come out victor. In the finale of Legend of Tharos, Tharos and Daikon defuse and Tharos is weakened by the power he used to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. Tharos manages to ask the Spirits of Saiyans for guidance and thanks to all of their spiritual power, he ascends into a Super Saiyan God and manages to end the lives of Brizzard and Buunior, bringing peace to the Earth and beating his lifelong enemy. Tharos and his Elite then continue to live on Earth for the rest of their lives. It is unknown when or how Tharos dies but he later has a son named Asparos. He is also shown to be on Earth after 250 years, along with Daikon, guiding his descendant, which means that he either kept his body upon dying (although no halo is shown) or gained immortality (or possibly did what Goku did with Shenron at the end of GT). Category:Male Characters